Cardiovascular related diseases are becoming an increasing health concern in modern population. One of the main causes of cardiovascular disease is bad dietary habit and sedentary lifestyle, especially over consumption of food with high cholesterol, fat or excessive calories. Lack of daily physical activities and exercises have further advanced the diseased state. Nevertheless, genetic disorder such as familial hypercholesterolemia, hypertension, obesity and diabetes also predisposes the inherited individuals to cardiovascular problems prior to the intervention of the external environmental factors. Though there are numeral pharmaceutical products available commercially for treatment and alleviation of the related cardiovascular problems, it is ideal to have daily dietary product which are capable of either preventing the advancement of the cardiovascular diseases or improving the cardiovascular system of an individual upon regular use of such comestible products.
Researches have shown that metabolites from different plant species contain proven properties in preventing against cardiovascular diseases. Subsequently, different health-promoting products containing the plants metabolites as the active ingredients have been developed. For example, Villoo et al. have filed a patent application WO2006090198 which parts of the claims are directed to a comestible product incorporated with an extract from the plant of Terminalia arjuna. This application has claimed that the extract of the Terminalia arjuna is capable of treating cardiovascular disease upon consumption of the extract.
Another Japanese patent no. 9206043 filed another application regarding the preparation and method to produce hemp palm tea which employs simple processes for the preparation of leaves derive from the plants of hemp palm family for use as tea.
United State patent no. 2007036821 is another application related to an extract from the seaweed to be consumed for its anti-thrombotic properties. This application has claimed the utilization of the extract from the seaweed in preparing foodstuff such as cereals, bread, drinks, health bars, juices, concentrates, canned food, ice cream and the like.
Bulgaria patent no. 100600 claims a dietetic food to be consumed as the prophylaxis of degenerative and ischemic diseases related to cardiovascular which constituted of hawthorn extract and natural bee honey as the major components to carry out the claimed effects.